Elementix Club - Episode 001
Mission on earth is the first episode of Intro season of the Elementix Club Narrator Fairies,witches, and magic! Elementix Club episode one shows two fairies finding two other fairies. Will it be you? Mission on Earth lets you meet youe Elementix friends and Enemies! Plot Scene:Castle Princess Araucaria Excelsa got out of bet, yawning loudly. She looked at her calender. "Time to start" She mumbled. She got down the stair after dressing and met her parents. "Morning Arau" Her mother said, taking a seat. Mary, the maid looked cheerful as usual. "Here you go, Araucaria" She handed a plate with a sunnyside egg, sausage and cheese. "Here's your tea" Mary handed a small cup with tea. Arau slurped it and sighed. She grabbed her backpack. "Araucaria, you forget yourself! Princesses do not act hasty or run about." Arau's governess, Miss.Ray scolded. "Sorry" Arau replied, annoyed by the strict governess. "I honestly cannot believe you are going to hang out with that idiot of Lan. She is no princess, just a plain one, not wealthy princess like you. And Alfea is also stupid!" Miss.Ray flared up again. "WELL, SPEAK FOR YOURSELF, LAN IS NOT IDIOTIC, AND ALFEA IS NOT STUPID!" Arau yelled and stomped off, slamming the castle doors so hard that the furnace shook. "What's gotten into her?" Miss.Ray was cross. Scene:Outdoors Araucaria sighed "What's up with woman these days?" She decided to use a teleportion spell to take her to her best friends realm. Cracking her brains for the teleportion spells she learned in her ten weeks at Alfea, she finnaly found one. She cried "Portus Teleportia" and Voila! She was in Lan's home planet. Scene:Waveria Castles Araucaria was greeted in the casual way of politeness in Waveria. She did not want, or exepted for them to bow and courtesy and other stuff. Waveria treated everyone equally. In the castles, she mat a lively but calm and peaceful looking girl, dressed casually, unlike a princess. Her brown hair was in chinese-type of buns, except for her side bangs. On her head rested a very small tiara because Every princess needed one. Araucaria groped her own tiara and put it on brightly. "I'm nervous" Said Lan, shook out of her usual calmness. Indeed, it was. The two girls remembered their days before the mid-term holiday in Alfea, and when they had been called into the office. " I want both of you to go to earth. Apparently, two school girls, are fairies. By what information we know, The girls attend Georgolia School for secondry grades" Faragonda said. "Your holiday assignment is this". And with that, they were dissmised. "I got a letter from Ms.Faragonda today" Lan said. And so she had. On the letter, was written: Lan, please show this to Araucaria. I have entered you for Georgolia school to make your search easier. You have only a week. Faragonda "That sounds great" Arau smiled. "Anyway, Portus Teleporia!" Lan yelled the spell to teleport them to Earth. Scene:Earth "This place is weird" Said Arau "They don't have scores and millions of trees" She said. "And where are the waterfalls?" Said Lan, thinking back to the waterfalls in Waveria. The girls had reservationsa in hotels. They were ready for school for the next day. Scene:Road to Georgolia Araucaria dragged her feet to school. "LAN! SLOW DOWN!" She yelled. "OK OK!FINE!" Lan yelled back. Near The two was a boyish looking girl.She had black, cropped hair deep brown eyes and she was wearing a red blouse, blue jacket and a cut-off jeans. Her red and white sneakers were stained a bit. "Those people are making my ears deaf" She sneered. "Come on, Plia, don't be a lion!" Said the girl next to her. This girl, was the opposite of Plia. She had pale blue hair with nearly-white side bangs an blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with silver belts and pale blue jacket. Her mid-thigh length mesh tights were black, and she wore blue heels. "Don't be the softie type, Flair!" Plia said. Flair gave up. Scene:Georgolia School The school was old looking with faded red and purple paint. "I think we are class 10-R" Said Araucaria. "There's no such class, I'm sure the classes are up to K" Lan argued. "And we are in 10-A" SHe said. 10-A was in the end of the hallway. They entered. "Excuse us" They said. "Um...Who are you?" Said the teacher. "We are new students" They replied blankly. "Sorry, let me check....No..No...I don't se your name, but you are probably in 10-F. They have 2 students missing, I think" Said the teacher. The class smickered, and Araucaia and Lan sped off, muttering thank yous. 10-F looked like the biggest classroom. "Excuse us" The fairies entered. "Ah, yes. Class, these are our new students. I am Miss.Tartalium." Miss.Tartalium said. Is it just me, or have I herd that name before...? Thought Arau. "Oh no! Those idiots are in OUR class!" Said a sneering voice, undoubtedly Plia's. "I told you, they might be nice" said Flair. "Class, these students are Lan and Araucaria Excelsa" Miss.Tartalium said. "Who gets named after a tree!" Plia cried, sending the class into hysterical fits. Araucarie blushed scarlet. "Sir near Flair!" Ordered Miss.Tartalium. Plia groaned loudly. It was very awkward for the girls. Scene:Hallway Plia had soccer practice and Flair was free. The school bully stood in front of her. "Ah, The goody goody, Flair up, ickle wickle boney nosey dummy!" The bully, Henrietta (Mind, nobody called her that, everyone called her Henry!) said. "Get away" Said Flair, and was surprised. How had she got the confidence?! "Don't talk to me like THAT!" Henry got mad. To Flair's utmost surprise, she was surrounded by light and sparkles, and was flying mid-air! "Where did Flair up go to?!" Henry was bewildered. Flair, still in mid-air looked at a mirror. "OH MY GOSH! I am a fairy!" Flair cried. Araucaria and Lan was at the hall that moment, grinning happily. They looked at Flair. "Right, so are we!" Lan called. Flair flew down and was back to normal. "How come you can see me...Wait, Oh, you are both are also fairies!" Flair cried. "And invisibility must be one of your powers" Lan said. Plia came running down the hall and stopped when she saw Flair talking to the two girls she hated. SHe stomped up. SHe was ignored. "Try it again with us, at the court" Said Araucaria and they went outside with Plia following. Scene:Courtyard Flair transformed with a bit of struggling. Plia looked surprised and so shocked that she felt like fainting. "FALIR!" She gasped, coming near the newly transformed Flair. "PLIA! You can...You can..." Flair was shocked. It seemed logical that she was not visible to humans in her fairy forms. "Our other fairy!' Cried Arau in delight. Plia looked unconvinced "Look, I don't know what type of nonsense you are speaking but..." Plia's words trailed off as a huge blast of wind sent them flying. Suddenly, they heard a spell "Teleportia Forest!" Said a cold voice. Scene:Forest Surprisingly, they were suddenly in the forest. 4 figures appeared. "Hello, Araucaria, Lan!" Said a voice. " We are just following our master, Madam Tartalium's orders!" Said a second cold voice. Plia gasped. "This is too weird.." She said. "Tartalium...That's our teacher! She was a..a" Flair cried. "A witch" Said Lan, her bottom lip curled. "I'm outta here" Plia said and took off. "Not so soon, dearie fire possesor!" Said the same voices. "Glacier cage!" Said a voice. Plia was trapped in an ice cage! The four figures came into view. "Allow me!" Said a witch with long, deep purple hair. "I am Evalia!I control the power of evil, may good be warned! " She said. Then came a witch with shoulder length white hair. "I am Glacier! The ice and snow follows me and I can command them to my whim!" Glacier gave a cold cold laugh. Next came a witch with black hair. "I am Jem! I control the Jem power!" Jem said. Last came a witch with light gray hair, which never stopped moving. "I am Hurricania! May the wind blast you to your fate!" Said Hurricania."We are the Gothix! We come in the seek of Elements!" They chanted. "Elements" Asked Flair. "What do they-" But her speech was trailed off as a white blast of energy hit her. Flair was sent hurling at a tree. Arau and Lan transformed. "Earth blast!" Cried Arau. Bits of soil and rock from the ground hurled at Jem who blocked it off with a spell called "Diamond sheild". "Aqua wave!" Lan also cried. A ball of deep blue surrounded by water drops was sent flying at Glacier, who simply turned the ball into ice."Pathetic"Said Glacier. Flair stood up, shaking. "Wind Strike!" She gaped before falling again. The beam had hit Hurricania, who out of rage, attacked Flair with a spell that made a entire tree go for the blast. Luckily, having the power of nature, Arau was able to stop the attack with effort. Evalia cassually walked towards the ice cage and melted it off. She looked straight into Plia's eyes. Plia, suddenly tranformed into a fairy. "Plia you..oh..Plia?" Lan said. Plia had turned to them. Her eyes, instead of her usual brown had turned white. "Flame Beam!" Plia cried, and beam of Fire came towards them. Lan managed to survive, but Arau had got hit. "Marine blast!" Lan tried, and this time, it hit Plia instead of Evalia. Luckily, this made Plia get back into her senses. She looked extremely confused. She looked at herself, realizing she was a fairy, she gave an ear peircing shreik. Lan, obviously was out of energy, as she too collapsed. Plia looked humble, but her temper made her dive violently and yell "Beam of heat!". The attack had hit Jem, who was knocked out. "Ugh, Jem!" Cried Glacier, as Jem got back to her feet, her temper rising immediately.Jem attacked Plia, who was blasted near the heap of faries. Suddenly, A green flash of light appeared between the witches and faries. Miss.Griffin stood there, alongside with Miss.Faragonda. "Girls, I will NOT accept this kind of behaviour. Come with me to my office immediately." Griffin went near the witches and dissepared to Cloudtower. Faragonda immediately tended to the girls. Scene:Magix Hospital Arau woke up, blinking. The place came into focus as she realized where she was. She remembered the events of the fight. Nex to her, she saw Lan and Plia, while Flair was next to Plia. The door opened, and Faragonda came in. "The doctors say you can be discharged soon" Faragonda said. The others had woken up. "Plia, Flair, if you want, you may attend our school, The collage for fairies." She said. "You might be a few weeks late. But it's only mid-term break after all. " Faragonda said. Flair and Plia had flushed scarlet. "I already got your parents permission" Faragonda said and left. Plia turned to the girls. "Girls, I'm sorry for the way I behaved." She said. "Don't worry, as long as you have the courage to apologize, you truly have a kind heart." Flair said. "That's true, we are together in this!" Lan added. "And we will be close forever!" Arau finished. "Thanks guys! With all my heart. I promise, I will be kinder!" Plia said. Characters Major *Araucaria *Lan *Flair *Plia *Evalia *Glacier *Jem *Hurricania Supporting *Griffin *Faragonda *Miss.Tartalium Minor *Miss.Ray *Araucaria's mother *Waveria citizens *Class students *Mary Cameo In the background, many familiar faces are seen *Layla *Flora *Stella *Roxy *Sky *Helia *Timmy *Galatea *Magix nurses *Magix Citizens Category:Fanon Category:Fanfiction